


A day at the beach

by Bribrique



Series: Some TLC [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bribrique/pseuds/Bribrique
Summary: Between the situation you were in compared to the situation you were in before, nothing could be worse than this. And where were you that made you so uncomfortable? You were at the beach of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such the long wait for an update. I got so distracted with life Lol

You stood there frozen with your beach bag in your hand as you watched the half naked fit people run around joyously. "Why did I agree to this again?" you thought.

~~Yesterday~~

While you were eating breakfast, Tonya had explained to you that she wanted to have some alone time with Bucky. When you asked why she couldn't just go to his place, she simply said it just wouldn't feel right to be sucking his soul out in the Avengers tower while being covered in whip cream. This prompted you to pause from eating to stare at her as she continued with her Yoga. When you had gotten the text from Sam asking if you wanted to go out, you replied with the usual yes and asked where to. The response you received made your heart stop. Tonya, who happen to look up while stretching saw you tense up. 

“What’s wrong boo?” Tonya asked as she pushed herself off the floor and walked over to you. Looking down at your phone, she read the text Sam had sent you.

“W-why the beach….I...I just-....Tonya, what are you doing!” You watched as she replied back. That signature grin you know too well stretching across her face. 

“Do you know what this mean?” you could feel the dread leaving your pores. “We're going shopping today, oh girl we can get you some new beachwear and have you lookin like a snack.” 

“But I already have a bathing suit and other beach stuff.” Tonya wrinkled her nose.

“Ew not that ugly ass granny bathing suit you got. I refuse to have my friend go out looking like hot mess.” you frowned and got up to put your stuff in the sink. The debate between with Tonya only lasted a good 5 minutes before she had you outside, in the car and on the way to the mall.


End file.
